


James's Reflection

by NaginiTheHorcrux



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaginiTheHorcrux/pseuds/NaginiTheHorcrux
Summary: James Potter the first reflecting on how bad his life was. A drabble at 104 words for the story.





	James's Reflection

I do not own the Harry Potter franchise.

James Potter was walking beside the lake. He had ditched the other Marauders, and was now down here. He was reflecting on how much his life was screwed up. He decided to count all of the times he had screwed up.

"One", He muttered to himself." When I consistently asked Lily out.  
Two, insulting Snivellus in front of Lily. Three, pranking her consistently". James stopped talking, lost in thought.  
Quiet footsteps crept up behind him. A snowball hit his shoulder.  
"Four, you were a git." James turned around to see Lily.  
"You're forgiven, you git." They walked back to the castle, talking like old friends.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is alalso on fanfiction.net under the name NaginiTheHorcrux (a.k.a. me)


End file.
